Stony 10 Song Shuffle
by Kuroshibata70
Summary: This is just the 10 Song Shuffle Challenge of the pairing Stony. Enjoy.


So, I felt bored and thought I would do this. It's a bit sloppy, but Meh...

So, anyway here's the challenge, the rules is to pick a fandom, a character(s), or a pairing. Then put your music player on the shuffle and write something for each song. The hard part is to write the length of the song, you have to stop when the song ends, and you cannot skip a song during the shuffle. Once it is done, You post the fic with no edits.

And all of these songs are either a K-Pop or a J-Pop song (My favorite music)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers and these songs belong to their respective artists/composers.

* * *

Stony - 10 Song Shuffle Challenge

**1. Girl's Generation - I Got A Boy**

Tony walked into the kitchen of his Tower after finishing another suit of his. It's been four days that he has been awake with no sleep at all. His boyfriend, Steve Rogers has been trying to get him out of there to actually get some fresh air. But Tony being Tony, he thought he could do anything. Steve knew his boyfriend was being stubborn as always, so he would always go down there to give him some food, so that he doesn't die on him.

He was really nice guy with a good heart. And he was sexy as hell.

Tony walked into the kitchen to see his Steve making breakfast. He noticed two plates on the table. Steve was finished as he put the food on the plates. Steve noticed Tony walking in, so he put on his ever so lovely smile. That smile made Tony smile also.

He was lucky that he got a man like Steve Rogers.

**2. T-ARA - Lies**

He lied to him. Tony lied to him. He said that he was going to a meeting. Steve was doing his normal jog in the park, when he saw his boyfriend, Tony Stark, hugging and holding hands with another girl.

But when Steve saw him kiss the girl, that made him more mad and very sad.

Tony looked up from the girl to see Steve looking at them. He started to walk over to him, but Steve ran away.

He said he loved him. Tony said he loved him. He lied to him. Tony lied to him.

He lied...

**3. T-ARA - Sexy Love**

To Tony Steve was sexy.

He was really really sexy.

Steve had those tone muscles and abs that Tony wanted to touch all day. He would tell Steve that he was sexy when he was cooking, down the gym punching the punching bag, and when he would come in bed those nights.

Steve was just walking perfection. With his sexy eyes. Sexy nose. Sexy lips. Everything on and about Steve was just sexy.

Steve doesn't know of how sexy he is. Tony everyday reminds him that he truly is.

Steve Rogers is really is sexy lover.

**4. MBLAQ -Stay**

"Please Steve don't leave." Tony pleaded.

Steve was packing his clothing and his other belongings inside his duffle bag. Steve saw Tony with another girl as he went out for a run. He saw them holding hands and kissing. He felt stupid and betrayed.

Of course, Tony would never be serious in a relationship. He was a playboy.

"Please, Steve. Stay with me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Pleaded Tony as Steve said nothing as he walked out the door.

**5. Jieun Song - Going Crazy**

Steve was honestly scared right now.

He was in his friend's, Tony Stark, home. He was in his room right now as Tony was somewhere else right now. Steve was looking at Tony's wall. The wall was covered by pictures of him. And only him.

He knew Tony liked him by asking him out a lot, but this is insane!

Just when Steve was about to leave, he saw Tony with a malice look.

He was honestly scared right now.

**6. Jay Park - Welcome**

Finally, after six months of dating, Steve was ready. He was ready to make love with Tony.

Steve has no experience with this sort of thing, but Tony was. He was a playboy, so of course he did.

Steve was a little scared as he looked at himself in Tony's bathroom mirror. He took a deep breath as he walked out. He saw Tony on his bed. Tony got up to walk up to Steve.

He touched his cheek and he lead Steve to his bed. This was driving him crazy.

But Tony was welcoming him to his bed. He was really happy.

**7. Ailee - I will show you**

Steve was known as a tiny nerd in his school. He had a scrawny body and such. Everyone would pick on him, but that was until he went out with the popular Tony Stark.

Tony showed him love and everything he wanted, but Tony broke up with him for another girl with a nice body. Steve was saddened, but he will show Tony. He doesn't need him at all. He can find someone else.

It wasn't until the next school year that the new and improved Steve Rogers walked through the halls. He had muscles and everything.

He saw Tony with that girl. When Tony saw him, he gasped with his mouth hanging.

Steve smirked as he walked away.

**8. K. Will - Marry Me**

Tony was going to ask Steve to marry him. He knew that he wasn't the easiest person to be with, but Steve stuck by him despite his flaws. He made sure he had his ring in his pocket. At dinner, he going to ask Steve to be his.

When they were done with dinner, Tony got out of his seat and got down on one knee in front of Steve.

"Steve Grant Rogers, I love you and I cherish you. Will you marry me?"

Steve was shocked, but he smiled, "Yes."

**9. Gain - FxxK You**

Tony just hit Steve. He hit Steve. Steve was on the ground, touching his cheek.

This has been happening for some time now. Steve was sick of being abused by a man, who said he loved him.

Tony grabbed Steve arms to make him stay at his place.

Steve glared at him as he spat in his face. "Fuck You."

Tony just tossed Steve aside and walked away.

Steve wondered when this will ever end.

**10. Kotoko - We Survived**

Steve looked at the battlefield in front of him. This city was the beautiful New York.

It was just attacked by the Norse God, Loki and his army. Steve only had one thing on his mind.

He survived.

His team survived.

There were moments when they thought that they were going to die, but they didn't.

They survived. He survived. The man, who he grew to have a tiny crush on, Tony Stark, survived.

They just saved the world and they survived.


End file.
